


【囧马】Håper du har plass

by VictorLupin



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorLupin/pseuds/VictorLupin





	【囧马】Håper du har plass

*愿你许我一席之地

*S kom deg hjem的后续车

.  
.  
.  
夜莺啼叫，圆月升起，人群散去，陷入沉睡的芝加哥不知道，这里有一对刚刚确立心意的恋人。

徐英浩知道自己不是一时冲动的表白。

“马克呀，真的好爱你。”这句话在他心里辗转，一圈又一圈。

什么时候确认了我爱你呢？大概是早上出门赶行程，我目光越过在宿舍里手忙脚乱的那些人，看到正端着水杯的你，而你恰好冲我笑了一下。

徐英浩脑海中闪过，节目中男孩向他提问之后，恶作剧得逞一般得意又害羞着的可爱表情，“为什么喜欢我呢？”，“Johnny哥，为什么最喜欢我呢？”

所以即便是开着玩笑的话，为了节目效果而说出来的话，也说明你是知道的吧。他把李马克的手托在掌心，贴近自己的心脏。

“真的好喜欢你，最喜欢你的。感受得到吧？”

他抚摸着恋人的柔软的脸颊和耳朵，又把额头凑上去抵住他的，满意地眯起眼睛，像一只吃饱的温顺大猫咪。

李马克凑近了跟他亲昵地碰鼻子，然后献上自己的吻，气息和所有感觉。唇齿相依着，纠缠不清着，胡闹着推拉。徐英浩珍惜地含住他小小的舌尖，怕化掉的似的小心吮着。

徐英浩睁开眼看着，想要把所有漂亮的样子放进眼睛里珍藏。他看见李马克的长长的黑色睫毛颤抖着，被一点点亮晶晶的泪水打湿。

“啊。怎么会？”他慌慌忙忙的抽出纸巾接住男孩脸颊上滑下来的泪珠。

“搞砸了。”李马克把脸埋在手掌心里，柔软的耳朵红彤彤的。“因为太喜欢哥了。太高兴了。好丢脸。”

.  
.  
.  
徐英浩下了车，拽着男孩一齐跌落在相对宽敞的后排座位。

“噢，John。冷静，Clam down.”李马克瞪圆了眼睛，由于惊讶而露出两颗可爱的小兔牙。

“马克太过分了。”徐英浩把头埋在他肩窝，闷声闷气地说，“明明现在看起来这么漂亮，还要让我冷静。我的心跳都要停止了。”

因为太喜欢了，所以心脏要停止工作了，好像喜欢到就要死在故乡了。

明明从十三岁就开始幻想着遇到你了，但我想不到的是遇到你是这样美好的事情。

“John，你，”贴的太近了，李马克的大腿抵着他胯下，实际上他也一样，在吻上去的时候就早已经硬起来。

李马克手慢慢移到拉链上轻轻扯着，“我帮你吧。”

被恋人小小的手掌掌握，指尖从囊袋抚上铃口，轻柔的小动作让徐英浩颤抖。

李马克的衬衫扣子被他一点点儿咬开，领口大敞着露出半边圆滚可爱的肩膀。他在每一寸都献上虔诚的亲吻。

最后他捧起恋人的脸，凑近之后可爱也被放大了十倍的babyface。吻上去之后换了姿势，手护在他脑后将他放倒在身下，胳膊越过他的头顶够到藏在车门扶手下的润滑液。

李马克让他小心，又让他沉沦。让他变得不像他，让他的欲望一点点膨胀。想占有他。没人知道他有多少次想着他自慰，不知道他有多喜欢隐秘地观察他的身体。

他揉捏着圆润的小屁股，然后用了润滑液蹭进一根手指。小小的侵入感让李马克不适，让他失了力气，但他抿住嘴唇忍耐着，出了一层微微的汗。

他过于紧张，紧紧地拽着他胸前的衣襟。像掉落了泥潭而无人施救的小猫突然握住了它的救命稻草。带着水雾的眼睛睁大着，凑上去捕捉徐英浩的嘴唇。又在被触碰到敏感点时从喉咙里漏出一两声黏腻的哼声，贴着他的耳朵大口的换气。

徐英浩觉得这呼吸声实在太他妈的性感。随着手指生涩的移动变得慢慢顺利，一点点多余的液体溢出来弄湿了座椅。李马克的前端翘着，被情欲染上了的音调带着嘶哑，“Johnny，进来。”

徐英浩慢慢的顶进去。李马克的样子太过漂亮，漂亮到他几乎忍不了要狠狠的把他操坏。可他又怕他受伤。

他小幅度的顶弄着，直到紧致的肠壁愉快的收缩渴求更多，男孩抽抽噎噎地张开手臂求抱。

李马克被抱着操到意识模糊掉，世界上只剩下他的Johnny，他温暖的怀抱，甜蜜的吻，为他抚弄的手和正与他结合的阴茎。

高潮来临快感上涌时李马克无意识的喊着他的名字，跟他一齐射出来之后也黏糊糊的趴在他怀里不肯动。胸膛贴着他的，头搭在他肩膀上，心跳随着温度传递过去。

“我愿意做Johnny哥的家。Johnny哥的家里，可不可以一直有我的位置？”

哥可不可以一直最喜欢我，一直看着我。一直做我的支撑，站在我旁边，做我努力的理由和力量？给我爱意，也让我回报。让我为你祈祷，让神庇佑你我同行。

徐英浩侧头吻着他耳侧，固执地捉住他的手要和他十指相扣。好似是嵌入了他人生里的最后一块拼图，发出令人愉悦的“咔嗒”声。

严丝合缝又完美无缺。

.  
.  
.  
他们是宇宙中相互吸引而绕彼此旋转着的双子星系，是灵魂相互纠缠相隔千里也会心有灵犀的量子对。

此爱意如鲸向海，似鸟归林。

无论未来奔向何方，愿你依旧为我留下一席之地，做我的指引之窗。

世界予我生命，世人了解我，唯有你愿做我的故人之地，愿心中有我，愿为我明一盏灯。


End file.
